1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to polyurethane and more specifically, to polyurethane formed from reactants that include a dithiodiol and/or a dithiodiamine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyurethane is a specialty polymer that is used in a wide variety of commercial applications including, for example, rigid or flexible foams, elastomers, coatings, adhesives and sealants. The chemistry of polyurethane makes use of the reaction of an isocyanate (—N═C═O) with an active hydrogen compound (R—OH) or (R—NH2) to produce the class of polymers known as polyurethane, which includes the group of polyurethane-urea polymers that are produced by the reaction of R—NH2 with the isocyanate.